The present invention relates to a gear type automated torque converter which provides a continuously variable minimum torque required in a transmission system subject to changing of the loading.
Regular gear shifting systems are complicated, and require a precision torque converter. When changing the gear shifting position, a vibration will be generated. Furthermore, the timing of the gear shifting must be decided through a precise and sensitive detection and calculation means. A friction type speed changing system achieves high performance, however it can only be used for small loading. There are also known differential gear type speed changing systems, however these systems are for simple use only. The conventional type of speed changing mechanism includes non-stepped speed changing systems and stepped speed changing systems, as outlined hereinafter.
a. In a stepped speed changing system, the system operation, in which the required torsion and loading is provided by means of several speed ratios, is divided into several parts. Because the speed ratio between each two parts of the system operation is not changeable, change of torsion during the system operation is controlled by the engine. To accommodate this, the structure of the engine becomes very complicated. The decision of the time where the speed of revolution is to be changed must be made through a precise and sensitive detection and calculation device. Such a precise and sensitive detection and calculation device is expensive.
b. Most conventional non-stepped speed changing systems are of a friction design. There are also known magnetic force type non-stepped speed changing systems, as well. However, using frictional force or magnetic force can only produce a limited torque. Therefore, these non-stepped speed changing systems can only be used in small scale transmission systems. These non-stepped speed changing systems achieve high performance, however they need detecting elements to determine rotational speed. These detecting elements complicate the structure of the system.